The Biophysics Core Facility service to the NIH scientific community consists of four main categories: direct research support including instrument use, collaboration on research projects and scientific consultations, development and optimization of measurement methods, and user training. In the reporting period the total workload of the Biophysics Core Facility exceeded 2,000 user/hours. During this time, the Biophysics Core Facility users included principal investigators, staff scientists, postdocs and students from the following labs: NHLBI laboratories (by the PI last name): Ackerman, Hans; Alushin, Gregory; Balaban, Robert; Burg, Maurice; Chung, Jay; Ferre-DAmare, Adrian; Geller, Herbert; Hogg, Bobby; Korn, Edward; Larochelle, Andre; Lee, Jennifer; Levine, Rodney; Neuman, Keir; Peterkofsky, Alan; Remaley, Alan; Roll-Mecak, Antonina; Rusan, Nasser; Sellers, James; Swenson, Rolf; Taraska, Justin; Tjandra, Nico. Other NIH laboratories: Altan-Bonnet, Gregoire (NCI); Buchanan, Susan (NIDDK); Dyda, Frederick (NIDDK); Gottesman, Susan (NCI); Kim, Hee-Yong (NIAAA); Kimura, Shioko (NCI); Lenardo, Michael (NIAID); Neckers, Len (NCI); O'Connell Kevin (NIDDK); Ramamurthi, Kumaran (NCI); Roberts, David (NCI); Wickner, Sue (NCI); Wistow, Graeme (NEI); Yamada, Yoshi (NIDCR); Yamada, Yoshi (NIDCR).